


interrupted

by stjarna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Episode: s02e15 One Door Closes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: What if Weaver hadn’t interrupted FitzSimmons in “One Door Closes” quite that early.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Angsty Fics with Happy End (or happy end if you know how canon plays out) by stjarna





	interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually fairly certain this has been done before, but I just felt like it :)
> 
> Thank you to @dilkirani for he beta.

They sit side by side on the floor in the lab, surrounded by strangers and people they had thought of as friends, as colleagues, who had turned out to be the enemy within.

_ Not again _ , Jemma thinks. 

She looks to the side at him, pondering all the things that had divided them in the last few months, all the things she thought they would not be able to overcome, would be unforgivable.

Now it all seems so unimportant. Now all she wants is that one person back she could trust with anything, with her life, her secrets.

She hesitates for a moment, unsure of how he’ll react, but then the urge to feel close to him becomes too strong and she reaches over to grab his hand.

He’s visibly surprised at first, but then he quickly covers her hand with his. Jemma wants to cry, a wave of emotions rushing through her.

He looks at her, not with the anger she’d almost gotten used to in the past few weeks, but with reassurance.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, tears in her eyes, “about everything.”

“Me too,” he replies just as quietly, his eyes shimmering watery as well.

She adds her free hand to the little stack they had built, squeezing his gently. “You were right. I have changed. What happened to Trip—I just—”

“I know,” Fitz interjects. “You were doing what you thought was right. And I was trying to protect Skye.”

“And I was trying to help her the only way I could figure out how at the time,” Jemma adds.

Fitz nods in agreement. “We should have worked together—not against each other.”

Jemma chuckles weakly. “There was—there is so much still unresolved between us. I think that made it hard to—”

“Let’s put it behind us, shall we?” Fitz lifts his shoulders. “Because right now, I need the one person that I can trust back. And I hope she knows that she can trust me, too.”

Jemma’s face contorts as more tears push to her eyes. “I do.” She squeezes their hands more tightly. “I missed you so much, Fitz.”

One corner of his mouth ticks up into a half-smile. “I missed you, too. You have no idea.”

“And, Fitz,” Jemma breathes, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, “about what you said when we were at the bottom of the ocean.”

Fitz shakes his head. “Forget about that. That’s not important right now. There’s nothing to discuss, and we should just move on and—”

“Maybe there is,” Jemma blurts out, looking straight at him.

Fitz stares at her wide-eyed, his mouth hanging slightly ajar. “What?”

“I think I—I  _ know _ I—” Jemma pauses when a shadow appears in her eyes. She looks up to see a familiar face looking at them. “Agent Weaver?”

Her love confession will have to wait awhile longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I'm mean but I just wanted a super short drabble that extended the scene just a little bit longer.


End file.
